


Stolen Time

by Heartofhubris



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Instability, Time Loop, Time Travel, post wish, technically suicide but it's killing his alt self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartofhubris/pseuds/Heartofhubris
Summary: Ok this was started bc of a chat in a gabenath server, in our angst sectionOk so this is like.... related kinda n follow me here but the whole "whos the new hawkmoth thing" gave me a future fic idea. Basically what happens is that gabe does give up the miraculous bc (1 of 2 ideas) basically a chat blanc thing happens, and he looses everyone and the last person he lost was nath and some really random people. In order to get her back, he sent Timetagger back in time to plant doubt into his own mind, and try to prevent this from ever happening, and trying to get Nath involved in him not being HM anymoreFuture Gabriel getting fed up with his past self because nothing is changing no matter what he does and then he gets the deranged idea to go back in time, kill his past self, and take his place.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Stolen Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hiiraeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiiraeth/gifts).



> Ok this was started bc of a chat in a gabenath server, in our angst section 
> 
> Ok so this is like.... related kinda n follow me here but the whole "whos the new hawkmoth thing" gave me a future fic idea. Basically what happens is that gabe does give up the miraculous bc (1 of 2 ideas) basically a chat blanc thing happens, and he looses everyone and the last person he lost was nath and some really random people. In order to get her back, he sent Timetagger back in time to plant doubt into his own mind, and try to prevent this from ever happening, and trying to get Nath involved in him not being HM anymore  
> Future Gabriel getting fed up with his past self because nothing is changing no matter what he does and then he gets the deranged idea to go back in time, kill his past self, and take his place.

The gold disappeared, only for him to see red. The stupid man in front of him, gloating and pretending he knew what he wanted. It was sickening to see himself, facing that beautiful, and intact, window, so beautiful and clean, with his butterflies surrounding him. He didn’t deserve these colors, these small blessings as he tried to get a woman back who would have most likely ignored him the second she woke up. She always had believed she was too good for him, though the one thing she was thankful of was the fact Gabriel had given her a son. 

The sword was sharp, being driven through the ribs he was so familiar with. The blood was almost a familiar hug, splashing over his pale skin. 

He had tried to change his past self, if he was honest. He really had. TimeTagger had been his masterpiece. He had found the no longer little boy hiding away from everyone, having only a few memories left. It was almost too easy to convince him to go back. 

But the years after, he found that he hadn’t changed. He had sat in the aviary for months at a time, eating only enough in hopes things would change, and his love would come back. 

But with the time passing, he knew that he had lost too much. Chris may have gone back to a time where he was happy, but Gabriel sat with nothing in his room other than the evidence of his mistakes. 

He twisted the sword, and heard his own death rattle. The sword was withdrawn from its temporary sheath, and his body fell. 

“Who are you?” The words behind him were obviously her angelic voice. He turned away from the body, cleaning his sword on his purple pants. He whispered the words to drop his transformation, the sword disappearing as he moved to the beautiful woman who was falling against the wall. The gasp that came from her broke his heart. He had lost count of how many times she had given that exact reaction. 

He knelt down in front of her, smiling at her. His wrinkles were much deeper than his other self, and his smile was clearly ungrounded. If only she knew the reason, how many times he had been in this exact spot. He had lost count. 

The years that weren’t passing showed on his face. The years he was alone, with only the thirty seconds he got to see Nathalie. 

He still heard her screams, still echoing in his mind, after all these years. Her scream drove home just why he should’ve forgotten about the wish, why he should have fully accepted nathalie as she was. He was such an idiot. 

An Idiot that Nathalie had fallen in love with; she had to have. Why else had she stayed, why had she gotten the miraculous for him? 

He hated every second he hadn’t realized it. He hated every stupid action that had caused him loss. 

He hated how he could still feel the blood on his fingers, on his chest, on his body, when her body had stopped working. A creature had taken her apart. 

But she was here, in front of him, his fingers on her cheeks as he knelt in front of her. 

“You know exactly who I am, my love,” Gabriel replied, his voice soft. She was shaking, and he leant forward to press his lips to her forehead. 

He ignored the body behind him, though he could see her eyes flicking back and forth between him and his other body. Yet, he seemed entirely relaxed in front of her, his lips curved up as he looked at her. It was overly freeing to be safe in his house, again. He hadn’t been expecting to feel this way, though he knew that it wouldn’t last too long. 

His smile was too genuine. Too unfamiliar on his lips. 

“No,’ she said, her voice hoarse. Her eyes locked with his, at last. The fear he saw hurt just has much as it had when that beast took her. Yet, he took a deep breath, and didn’t look away. “You’re not Gabriel,” she said, shaking her head, unable to look at his face again. He locked his hands together. Every time. 

“Yes, I am. Don’t you understand? You’re going to finally get what you’ve been wanting, for all these years.” He could only be described as earnest, full in his delusion. 

“You’re not what I want. You’re not who I want.” The words were as sharp as the knife he had stuck into his own back. Her tears spilled down her cheeks, as he watched her. Her fear was clear, and he wanted to never see that look on her eyes again. She was too beautiful. She was too perfect to be this afraid.

“You’re so beautiful, Nathalie,” he whispered, his hands cupping her cheeks. His blood was on her, and he couldn’t think of anything more beautiful. She was paralyzed. His lips moved to hers, and though he was hoping her hands would come up to his throat and end this loop, her hands moved to the back of his neck, like every loop so far. The fear had passed, and she only let him kiss for a moment before she let herself focus again, and turn her head again. 

“You’re not him,” she reiterated. 

“No,” he agreed. “But I’m better. I know I love you. He refused to admit that fact. I sent that boy back here, intentionally. I need you, my love. I need you so much.” His hands moved into her hair, pulling it down. He had missed her beautiful long hair, so much. His fingers ran through it, the rest of the blood coming off. 

“How could you do this to me?” His lips pressed to her forehead, and he could feel the magic start to burn again. 

“I’ve seen you die, too many times. I will never let you die again.” Her body shook, clearly as she started to cry. “It’s okay now, my love, I promise it is okay now. I am here, and I will never let you leave me. You’ll always be safe.” Yet his words hung hollow, as the gold started to pull him back, the time grabbing him. 

“Nathalie,” he hurried to say, the fear in his eyes at last. He didn’t want to leave, he wanted to stay and build a family with her. “I love you, more than you’ll ever know. You’re who I really loved. Emilie’s nothing. You’re the one I needed to be with.” Her lips moved, but he didn’t hear a word, as the gold surrounded him, his transformation from his Miraculous slipping over his body, a scream as pain hit him, before he felt the sword in his hand again, driving home. 

He turned around to see the love of his life in front of him, and his smile almost gave him the appearance of a man gone crazy. 

“Who are you?”


End file.
